guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Escape
Changed to say block. a fresh look at old skills Although this running skill blocks against melee (instead of just projectiles, like Dodge and Zojun's), how often is melee a problem when you're running at 33%? I would go so far to say that Escape is actually a bad running skill compared to the other ranger choices. Wouldn't it work better as a blocking stance (similiar to Tactics stances) that helps against kiting*? - jzf 21:18, 30 March 2007 (CDT) : I can think of many times where melee is an issue in running - the Sanctum Cay run is one good example, whereby Grasping Ghouls emerge from the ground and try strike you with their crippling attack. It's virtually unavoidable that they'll get off a melee attack on you and a Warrior using charge or sprint is virtually guaranteed to get crippled. : Additonally it's proven a good choice on my survivor ranger, living up to it's name. The one time our party got sliced down the middle and I had to run through a line of Abyssals to regroup - again, a non-melee running skill would've seen me get quite a bad beating if not killed outright in that same situation. --85.62.18.3 09:46, 21 June 2007 (CDT) (I'm assuming that most players appreciate that melee is much better against kiting since arenas are full of obstacles) - jzf 21:18, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Run + Block Combo The blocking bonus from the skill is VERY useful against rangers who might try to cripple you, or warriors with Wild Blow and other stance-ending skills. It is comparable to, but better than Charge! despite the fact that it affects just not and not all party members withing Earshot; in most cases if you have an elite running skill, chances are you are running by yourself and don't need to benefit others within earshot. Plus "Vocal Minority" and similar skills render Shouts useless, so stances are a better choice. --MagickElf666 10:58, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :Wild Blow is unblockable btw. 14:22, 29 April 2007 (CDT) In my experience, Escape makes for an excellent PvE running skill if you have no other choice but to tank some ranged hits. It doesn't have the versatility of "Charge," though, as you can't activate something like say, Balanced Stance with Escape. For fighting in general, and this includes the arenas, this very useful for chasing targets with a melee weapon. Van Wark 15:57, 19 May 2007 (CDT) This skill works really well with traps, because you can get into range quicker, and avoid hits from wands and other attacks, making you less likely to get hit by traps. It also works well by making youre ranger much better at scouting and getting from AB quickly. Like in GvG you might need youre Ranger back, this will get him there quicker than natural stride.--Renegade26 16:00, 19 May 2007 (CDT) Nerf I'm not too sure how long ago it was changed but i find its been nerfed. Although it lasts at max still half of the recharge and has a added 8% in running speed, 10-15 (depending on what a average ranger puts in) seconds was alot better than 6-7 seconds now. This saved my ranger alot of times even facing Shiro, I was often the last one to die or to continue finishing off the mission. It's hardly a elite natural stride. Flechette 20:29, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :Don't you pay attention? ANet is trying to get away from passive defense to active defense, hence why they changed the War stances and shouts, nerfed down SYG, etc --Gimmethegepgun 20:39, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::This was a buff, not a nerf. At 14 Expertise you can keep it up 75% of the time, as opposed to 50% before, and it's far more reactive. Arshay Duskbrow 21:25, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::This is a buff. Now changed to Natural Stride on crack. Makes it so much versatile. --Lann 09:17, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Are you guys serious? I would consider this skill nerfed. Nerfed because now you can't sync Escape with Lightning Reflexes or any other Ranger stances. I personally made a builds that put Escape with Lightning Reflex to give yourself a 75% block almost the whole time. Now, you can only get a max time, and cannot keep in your stances the whole time. Phaser1701 :Nerfed in what way? In it's current form, if you're stripped of it early, the recharge allows you to kite for a bit, then re-activate it. It also has potentially a higher mean up-time than before, with higher Expertise. Lastly, you can chain it with Natural Stride. It's better now, because it's far more active. Chaining block stances kicks your damage or utility, and is generally not recommended because you're gimping yourself. --Kale Ironfist 01:09, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::I guess you didn't quite understand it Phaser, so I'll make it even simpler. At 14 Expertise, it has four seconds of downtime before you can reactivate it again, as opposed to fifteen seconds before. How is that not an improvement? Arshay Duskbrow 01:18, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Because when you need it the most it will likely last half the time it did before. I know it's reasonable with a much shorter half time recharge but it's in the right moment that the duration matters, not how fast you can get it up again. Flechette 07:03, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :And 6-8 seconds isn't enough to get you out of trouble? --Kale Ironfist 07:39, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Yes, if you are getting chased down by assassin of this day n' age. 6-8 seconds is simply not enough unless you have 2 stances or manage to kill off the person. Maybe as a runner skill this would be good, but in areas like AB, where you have 12 people possibly fighting in a certain place, (Most likely, no offense but in my exprience, luxons mobbing is cropped to around 8/10) if your targetted, escape won't last you long if they put the effort in you. Other stances either compensate or last longer than this. It is a worthwhile skill if you have no idea what other elites would fit in, it is a general elite but I find it's a mere elite natural stride. Some of you people may already use escape and natural stride already, that's a good way to continually maintain it but the elite lacks the duration to save a person in some cases unless you bring 2 short recharge skills which will wittle down energy for attacks. Flechette 18:37, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :You obviously don't have a clue how to use stances. There is a reason this skill is named "Escape", not "Stand There And Keep Letting Them Attack You". Quite apart from that, if you're not satisfied with a 33% run buff and 75% block 8 out of every 12 seconds, you have unrealistic expectations. Arshay Duskbrow 20:06, 12 August 2007 (CDT)